1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage device slow descent structure and, in particular, to a storage device slow descent structure for loading a hot-swappable hard disk.
2. Related Art
In general, hot-swappable devices of a server include a hot-swappable power source, a hot-swappable hard disk, a hot-swappable battery, and a hot-swappable fan. These hot-swappable devices are usually installed on the panel side and/or the rear side, so as to facilitate instant replacement of the hot-swappable devices from the panel side and/or the rear side. The hot-swappable devices usually include a handle for holding and a rear latch for positioning. Hot-swapping herein is a term used to describe the action of physically connecting or disconnecting peripheral equipments without shutting down the computer system. The hot-swapping function plays an important role especially in server system application, which can allow adding components or performing other works to the computer system without stopping the services of the computer system.
According to conventional techniques, when the server system uses hard disks extensively, usually a chassis of a cabinet includes load plates at a front row and a rear row, which are connected to each other by sliding rails at two sides. A hollow space is formed between the two load plates to facilitate replacement or disassembly/assembly of a storage device. When the storage device of the chassis is in a higher position, a tray of the chassis is withdrawn by a worker to pass through the hollow space between the two load plates, so as to disassemble/assemble the storage device at the rear row. To replace or check the storage device at the front row, the work has to move to be in front of the server cabinet to disassemble/assemble or repair the storage device at the front row.
In order to improve the above-mentioned problems, a solution which can more efficiently solve the problems should be sought to facilitate assembly, disassembly, or replacement of the hard disks of the server system.